


A San Simone il ventaglio si ripone

by PhIlLiDa



Category: Glass no Kamen | Glass Mask, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, mentioned Himekawa Ayumi (Glass Mask), mentioned Kyoukai (Kingdom)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhIlLiDa/pseuds/PhIlLiDa
Summary: La gara per aggiudicarsi la dea Scarlatta è ormai conclusa. Nella loro vita da sposi novelli, Maya e Masumi devono ancora parlare a quattr'occhi della decisione di avere dei figli. Impegnata nelle prove di un nuovo spettacolo Maya incrocia il cammino di una divinità capricciosa. Riuscirà l'attrice che impersonò la dea Scarlatta lasciando tutti di stucco a vincere i fantasmi della gelosia, smascherando gli equivoci legati a un ventaglio?
Relationships: Kofuku Binbougami/Daikoku, Maya Kitajima/Masumi Hayami





	A San Simone il ventaglio si ripone

– Pronto? Hayami-san…? –

era una vocina titubante che mal celava l’ansia.

– Sì? Questa volta che cos’è? –

rispose lui con quell’aria di studiata incredulità. Chiuse la carpetta dei documenti sulla scrivania e si distese sullo schienale di pelle, profumata come fosse appena conciata, naso all’insù mentre lo sguardo seguiva meccanicamente il monotono e pigro ruotare del ventilatore da soffitto. All’altro capo del telefono seguì qualche secondo di pausa di troppo.

– Perdonami, perdonami, non ti dovevo disturbare più! –

le parole di Maya rotolavano giù come palle da bowling sulla pista

– Ma no –

fece lui per replicare ma…strike! La linea era caduta. Il poveraccio non credeva alle proprie orecchie, allontanò la cornetta dall’orecchio e gettò un’occhiata allo schermo del telefono prima di richiamare.

– Maya, perché hai riagganciato? –

– Mi dispiace, ma ho pensato che forse _stavolta_ ti saresti arrabbiato –

– Sììì? (come le era venuto in mente?) Che ti ho risposto quando mezz’ora fa mi hai chiesto qual era l’indirizzo della sala prove? –

– Mi hai detto che è al settimo piano Nakamura-ku Meieki 4 choume 5 banchi – rispose prontamente lei mentre le guance si increspavano di cremisi.

– E quando un quarto d’ora fa mi hai chiesto se ricordavo dove avevi riposto i biglietti omaggio per Rei e le altre? –

– Libreria del salotto, secondo ripiano dal basso a sinistra, dopo l’atlante geografico. Ma che credi, che lo abbia già dimenticato? –

fece lei sentendosi presa per i fondelli e dimenticando in un batter d’occhio quanto prima si sentisse mortificata per aver richiamato. Quell’uomo non perdeva occasione per rigirare la frittata con lei, anche se ora vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto. Sentì la risata cristallina di lui dall’altro capo del telefono, tirò un sospiro e disse:

– Hayami-san siamo seri per favore, ero sicura di aver lasciato il ventaglio sopra il copione ieri prima di andare a letto ma non lo trovo… –

– Quale, quello nero con le piume? Ah, colpa mia. L’ho portato con me stamane. –

– Ma io devo portarlo alle prove questo pomeriggio! –

– Che dici se ci vediamo da _Iulius café_ alla pausa pranzo? Così te lo restituisco. –

– Va bene, ma per me niente crêpe o non entrerò nel costume di scena. –

Ora che l’ansia era passata Maya non poté fare a meno di fare due più due

– Come mai avevi tu il m–

ma lui la interruppe dicendo semiserio

– Se ora non vuoi che mi arrabbi davvero, sarà il caso di riagganciare. Il lavoro prima di tutto, amore mio. Mi raccomando, dodici e mezza da _Iulius_ , ok? –

e chiuse la comunicazione al primo flebile suono d’assenso che Maya, presa in contropiede, espresse d’istinto. Masumi spense il cellulare. Ma l’immagine di un ventaglio, che fendeva l’aria come una freccia Ainu, sbatteva contro la parete e ricadeva a terra perché la sua signora aveva deciso di condurre le sue prove nel disimpegno, accompagnò Masumi ben oltre e infatti passò qualche minuto prima che la sua mente tornasse a concentrarsi sul bilancio consuntivo dell’azienda.  
Maya ingurgitò un altro bicchiere di tè seguito da un boccone di riso e semi di sesamo nero, poi aggredì una porzione di tamagoyaki e sottaceti boforchiando tra sé “la mia Kyoukai, la mia Kyoukai”. Il natto con lo scalogno proprio non le andava quel giorno a colazione, perciò lo ripose in frigo e rigovernò la tavola non appena ebbe svuotato le altre ciotole. Non aveva ancora colto l’essenza del suo nuovo personaggio. Kyoukai è una ragazza molto agile, addestrata fin dalla primissima infanzia, tramite il controllo del respiro, all’esecuzione di una danza sacra, bella quanto letale. Vuole vendicare la morte della sorella avvenuta durante il torneo ad eliminazione tra le danzatrici delle tribù di assassini di cui faceva parte anche la loro. La vicenda si svolge in Cina al tempo degli Stati Combattenti. Come capire il respiro di Kyoukai? Come ragionava Kyoukai? A Maya sembrava di essere lì lì per capirlo, ma poi ricordava la scena della danza col ventaglio e non era più sicura di nulla. Maya raccolse un libricino da terra, saltò un paio di scene iniziali del copione e riprese a leggere: – Quando insieme a un uomo forte si scala una montagna e si arriva in cima avviene un’esplosione: così nascono i bambini. (Era seria qui, vero? Perché un uomo forte poi? Dovrei enfatizzare quella parola o no?) Per un paio d’ore Maya non fece altro che saltellare su una gamba e sincronizzare le battute con la respirazione, sentiva bene che Kyoukai doveva avere una voce profonda e pacata, perché era una donna di poche e misurate parole che non tradiva quasi mai l’eccitazione, neppure sul campo di battaglia. Quelli non erano, quindi, come i salti di Puck accompagnati da uno scampanellio fatato, ma dal cupo boato dei tamburi di guerra che insinua il panico nel cuore del nemico. Quegli stessi tamburi immaginari risucchiarono Maya nel mondo dell’arcobaleno, per cui nessuna meraviglia se, quando con lo guardo Maya intercettò nuovamente l’orologio e lo riconobbe per quell’oggetto moderno che ha reso il tempo un costante rimprovero alla nostra ritarditudine, capì di avere i minuti contati per raggiungere Masumi al _Iulius_ _café_.

***

Davanti l’ingresso del _Iulius cafè_ c’erano due grossi vasi di cosmee rosa Barbie in piena fioritura, che spandevano nell’aria una fragranza simile all’odore di mela verde. Tratti di gesso rosso e bianco sulla lavagnetta affissa di fianco alla porta reclamizzavano il menù del giorno, il prezzo cerchiato da baloon dentellati. Un giovanotto occhialuto colse l’entusiasmo negli occhi della giovane che, accanto a lui, sembrava rapita da quei nomi esotici su sfondo nero e commentò dicendo:

– Anche per me è la prima volta qui. Entriamo? –

lei rispose con un sorriso disarmante, di quelli che ti fanno aprire il portafogli senza rimpianti e lui allora reagì scostando la tendina dell’ingresso e precedendola dentro il locale. All’interno il locale non era meno pittoresco che all’esterno: era uno pseudo francese dal soffitto alto, le pareti che alternavano poster e attaccapanni. I lampadari al neon erano delle gigantesche molle penzolanti, tavoli e sedie in acciaio laccato erano apparecchiati con la tovaglietta all’americana, mentre sotto i tavoli c’era l’immancabile cesta poggiaborse per le signore, così che non dovessero impegnare delle sedie vuote a questo scopo. La coppia occupò un tavolo vicino alla vetrina e iniziò a civettare allegramente commentando l’abbigliamento dei passanti per strada, la razza dei loro cani, la smorfia sul loro volto o il taglio dei capelli, mentre attendevano le portate che avevano ordinato. Anche il proprietario – giapponese! – dedicò loro uno sguardo compiaciuto, davanti a quella che riteneva una manifestazione della forza della gioventù, e intanto serviva loro gli stuzzichini. Direttosi nuovamente al bancone, non mancò di salutare la coppia di clienti appena entrati: i signori Hayami erano solo da poco diventati degli _abitué_ ma erano, a suo dire, delle persone squisite. Lei minuta e ordinaria era un’attrice rinomata per aver conteso all’Himekawa il ruolo principale ne La dea scarlatta; aveva ereditato i diritti dell’opera ma rinunciato al ruolo in favore della rivale. Lui, presidente della Daito Art Production, pare fosse stato costretto dalla crisi finanziaria a smembrare l’azienda privandola delle tante attività accessorie, ma girava anche voce che fosse stato tutto un suo piano per dedicarsi unicamente alla promozione del teatro e, nel tempo libero, al circolo degli astrofili di Tokyo. E in quella discreta giornata d’ottobre, nelle loro _mise_ dimesse, nessuno dei due tradiva la propria identità “eccezionale”. Però quel giorno al proprietario era accaduto qualcosa per cui dei dubbi sul signor Hayami lo aveva impensierito.

– Ma quindi al presidente dell’Associazione Nazionale dello Spettacolo cosa rispondiamo? –

stava chiedendo Masumi mentre infilzava con lo stecchino un oliva al bancone, proseguendo la conversazione che dovevano aver intrapreso per strada.

– Ayumi mi ha scritto poco fa su Line che verrà con Hamil, quindi se non ci fossimo si noterebbe troppo la nostra mancanza. –

poi aggiunse abbassando la voce in tono cospiratorio

– Lo sai che i giornali continuano a malignare che tra noi non scorra buon sangue per via de La dea scarlatta. –

e tornando al tono usuale

– La cena per il giorno della Cultura è l’occasione ideale per smentire quelle voci, non trovi? –

e ammiccò in direzione di Masumi.

– Felice di sentirtelo dire. –

approvò lui

– Credo sia un’ottima pensata, con due buone dritte alla stampa dovremmo ottenere l’effetto voluto. Un attimo, prendo un appunto, altrimenti lo dimentico. –

e compilò un memo sullo smartphone.

– Che ne dici di quel tavolo in fondo? Dovremmo essere al riparo anche dagli sguardi più indiscreti… –

fece Maya, palmo in su proteso verso il tavolo più interno del locale.

– Dove vuoi tu cara. Prendi posto che tra un momento ti raggiungo. –

fece lui con noncuranza, riponendo lo smartphone in tasca. Solo dopo si voltò per capire quale fosse il tavolo e mentre vide allontanare la sua signora, i capelli raccolti in uno chignon malfermo e grossolano che ondeggiava come un’imbarcazione di fortuna ad ogni suo singolo passo, non poteva fare a meno di notare che era cresciuta proprio tanto, non in altezza per carità! Ma aveva iniziato a leggere le situazioni e a pensare alle ripercussioni di ogni suo gesto, dacché aveva preso coscienza di essere un personaggio pubblico. Poi si rivolse al proprietario del locale dandogli le spalle:

– Ce l’ha? –

– Me lo ha portato un tizio col ciuffo, dicendo che era per lei –

rispose quello, passandogli un ventaglio nella mano a cucchiaio che Masumi schermava col suo stesso corpo.

– Grazie –

– Signor Hayami, se mi ha immischiato in qualcosa di losco io…–

– Signor Higurashi, ma le pare che io… –

– Io non lo so, anzi, non lo voglio sapere! –

ribatté il proprietario tra i denti

– Non accetto oggetti in custodia, sia chiaro, non si deve ripetere più –

il tono era perentorio.

– Ma no, non si ripeterà, –

cercò di addolcirlo Masumi

– mi lasci dire che è stata un’emergenza. Mia moglie, sa come vanno le cose… –

– Ah, sua moglie? –

lo interruppe Higurashi preso ora all’amo dalla curiosità.

– Si è accorta che mancava, mi ha telefonato. –

riprese Masumi, ansioso di escludere qualsiasi coinvolgimento della yakuza nella mente del suo interlocutore.

– Eeeh, le donne perspicaci! Una spina nel fianco! –

rise l’altro e Masumi fu confortato che l’avesse presa subito bene, non desiderava entrare nei particolari di come il ventaglio si fosse rotto o sul perché lo avesse portato a riparare di soppiatto.

– Non potevo andarlo a ritirare e così.. –

proseguì Masumi.

– Ma certo, sarebbe stata una scortesia e poi… –

– Ma no, è che ero impegnato –

– Quella giustificazione è un _passepartout_ , bravo! –

commentò il proprietario del locale e gli diede una pacca sulle spalle

– Non deve aggiungere altro. Ho capito tutto. Vada, vada! –

lo incoraggiò infine con un sorriso complice. Masumi non era poi così convinto di cosa avesse capito, ma non volle approfondire. Maya stava guardando nella sua direzione, il viso che era un grosso punto interrogativo in corsivo. Si diresse verso di lei e non udì il commento sottobanco di Higurashi:

– Regalare all’amante un oggetto della moglie è un errore da principianti. Gli dovrei dare qualche consiglio la prossima volta –

***

– Ho ordinato quello che mi avevi detto. Ci hai messo un secolo! Che voleva il proprietario del locale? –

chiese Maya non appena la sua voce fu a portata d’orecchio per Masumi.

– Niente di ché –

fece lui

– una ciancia di qua e una di là. Piuttosto, eccoti il ventaglio. –

e le porse l’oggetto sfiorando con le piume il mento di lei.

– Così mi fai il solletico! –

commentò lei divertita

– ma perché lo avevi tu? –

la domanda andava schivata con arguzia o tanta segretezza non sarebbe servita a nulla.

– Perché, perché, _perché_ –

rispose lui come se adesso lei stesse facendo troppe domande

– ultimamente passi più tempo alle prove con lui che con me! Te lo devo _proprio_ dire? –

quando lei fece cenno col capo, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo ottenere spiegazioni a riguardo, lui aggiunse, inclinandosi e sussurrandole all’orecchio

– Volevo con me qualcosa impregnato del tuo sudore da poter stringere senza imbarazzo. Se mi fossi portato un indumento…–

– È sufficiente, Hayami-san! Non ne parliamo più! –

lo bloccò lei distanziandosi un po’ come capita a chi nuota pacifico in uno specchio d’acqua marina finché si ritrova improvvisamente circondato da meduse marroni.

– Sono una bella coppia, non trovi? –

chiese lei alla ricerca di un diversivo innocuo per stornare l'imbarazzo e indicò la coppia vicino alla vetrina. La giovane lì aveva ordinato un _frappé_ di fragole in tinta con l’intelaiatura quadrettata della sua gonna che componeva l’uniforme scolastica di chissà quale istituto, lui un omurice. Maya osservò quindi - di udirli non avrebbe potuto udirli tanto erano distanti – il susseguirsi di una serie di sfortunati eventi: prima il cameriere rovesciò sul giovane la salsa di soia, poi quello stesso giovane si alzò e gesticolò come se avesse inghiottito una pianta di peperoncino e, infine, inciampò nella stessa sedia in cui voleva tornare a sedersi. Perse pure una lente degli occhiali dopo aver sbattuto contro lo spigolo del tavolo. Lei, al principio, non si era scomposta punto, gettò uno guardo fuori dalla vetrina, poi mentre lui stava lì a tossire vistosamente fu palese come a lei fosse venuto un coccolone, si alzò ma, inspiegabilmente, invece di avvicinarsi a lui che stava bevendo bicchieroni, corse in bagno, mentre il giovane iniziava a tastare il pavimento alla ricerca della lente che era schizzata via. La trovò quando un uomo in camicia rosa fece capolino nel locale.  
Mentre Maya seguiva con lo sguardo la donna che si dirigeva alla toilette si ricordò di non essere ancora andata a lavarsi le mani. Si scusò con Masumi, ficcò il ventaglio nella borsetta mentre faceva l’inchino e si diresse a passi svelti verso quell’abitacolo che non si sarebbe mai sognato di ospitare in contemporanea niente poco di meno che due dee. O meglio, se avesse _potuto_ sognare. L’uomo che aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso era Daikoku, lo strumento divino di Bimbougami. Gli strumenti divini sono anime di defunti che vengono accolte al servizio di una divinità shinto. E a Daikoku era toccata una dea temibile che, a dispetto del nome con cui si spaccia in pubblico – Kofuku* – è la dea della povertà. Portare sul lastrico le persone era la sua specialità e lui cercava di non perderla d’occhio per evitare che rimorchiasse qualche malcapitato. La vittima di oggi era Wataya-kun. Daikoku si avvicinò al giovane sventolandogli sotto il naso una fotografia che ritraeva inequivocabilmente chi la mostrava insieme alla giovane che era seduta dove ora sedeva l’uomo con la foto. Masumi notò che di qualsiasi cosa avessero cominciato a parlare, il giovane con gli occhiali si mostrava restio a cedere fino al momento in cui risuonarono per tutto il locale le parole dell’uomo:

– Stai lontano dalla mia signora, ti dico! –

Al che fu chiaro a tutti che era stata scoperta una tresca. Il proprietario del locale aveva intenzione di intervenire temendo che potessero venire alle mani, ma alla fine non ce ne fu bisogno: il giovane si alzò, pagò e uscì. La signorina alla cassa, guardandolo negli occhi, pensò che l’avevano scampata bella. Anche Daikoku allora si diresse verso la toilette prima che a chiunque fosse venuto in mente di fermarmarlo e si incontrò, o meglio scontrò con Kofuku che ne usciva. Solo un _separè_ di canapa divideva l’ambiente coi tavoli dalla zone dei servizi e in questo spazio seminascosto avvenne questo scambio di battute:

– Kofuku! Bel modo di sparire! Ti ho cercato dappertutto! –

Daikoku era sollevato e spazientito insieme.

– Sono mesi che non mi lasci uscire, uffà, –

replicò lei

– e lasciami divertire! Wataya-kun è tanto caruccio, ha anche promesso di portarmi a visitare Fukui questo fine settimana –

– L’ho già mandato via. Non voglio immaginare quanti incidenti tu gli abbia procurato oggi! –

– Per tua informazione –

fece allora lei con l’aria più seria del mondo

– niente di strano è sbucato oggi dall’asfalto, le tubature dell’acqua sono integre e il tempo fuori è ancora buono –

– Quando parli così mi preoccupo –

disse lui portandosi una mano alla fronte.

– Andiamo a casa –

aggiunse e l’afferrò al polso.

– Stavolta hai esagerato e non ci sto –

riprese lei irritata

– Kokki!! –

invocò prima che Daikoku potesse ribattere e l’uomo si trasformò all’istante nel suo aspetto da strumento: un ventaglio piumato.

– Adesso te ne stai buono qui sul lavandino mentre io recupero Wataya-kun. –

e con un gesto smorfiosetto della mano lo salutò

– Bye bye! –

Maya non la sentì: le divinità e gli strumenti divini passano inosservati a meno che non facciano qualcosa per attirare l’attenzione, vivono in una sorta di punto cieco della visuale, negli interstizi del mondo. Per questo dopo aver tirato su lo sciacquone alla ricerca dei fazzoletti non fu per antipatia che rovesciò il contenuto della borsetta sul lavandino, e su Kokki.  
Pur essendosi precipitata fuori Kofuku non riuscì a trovare Wataya-kun da nessuna parte, pur cercandolo per ore. Tornò sconsolata al _Iulius cafè_. Nessuno la vide entrare, nessuno la vide dirigersi a testa bassa alla toilette, nessuno la vide sgranare gli occhi alla scoperta che Kokki non c’era più. Ma si accorsero più tardi che in bagno la conduttura dell'acqua era saltata.

***

Nessuno avrebbe potuto preparare il signor Higurashi alla tempesta che si stava per scatenare contro di lui. La tempesta aveva assunto le forme di una ragazza dagli occhi azzurri e felini che indossava una cravatta rosa su una camicia bianca e una minigonna scozzese anch’essa in tinta rosa. Una ragazza che si avvicinava al bancone al suono di “Lei, lei, dico a lei!”. Quando il proprietario mise a fuoco bene era già a un palmo dal suo naso.

– Vuole ordinare, signorina? (Ma questa qui quando è entrata?) –

le chiese spaesato.

– No che non voglio ordinare. Mi dica immediatamente chi ha preso il mio Kokki! –

– Mi scusi, il suo cosa? –

fece Higurashi confuso.

– Il mio ventaglio nero. –

fece lei mani a fianco.

– Signor Higurashi, mi scusi, hanno appena telefonato i signori Natsume per disdire la prenotazione…–

– Dopo Akane, dopo. Non vedi che parlo con una cliente? –

– Mi perdoni –

fece la cassiera accorgendosi solo in quel momento di Kofuku.

– Kokki è il nome del ventaglio? –

riprese lui (che cosa stramba).

– Sì –

rispose lei fissandolo negli occhi.

– Un ventaglio nero con le piume nere, dice? –

– Nero con le piume nere – replicò Kofuku, proprio non capiva l’incredulità del suo interlocutore.

– (Pensa sia suo, quindi non sa niente dell’altra? Che pasticcio!) Io non ho visto nessun ventaglio, signora mia! –

fece Higurashi sulla difensiva. Kofuku in un primo momento ristette, poi disse con una vocina da micio che si struscia tra le gambe:

– Ma guarda! E chi le avrebbe detto che il ventaglio aveva le piume? –

e intanto giocherellava col pizzetto della barba di Higurashi.

– (accidenti alla mia lingua!) Ma lei, cara mia. –

rispose lui sperando di salvare la situazione.

– Io ho detto che era nero, non che aveva le piume. –

puntualizzò lei pericolosamente.

– Che vuole che le dica, signora…ecco, avrò tirato a indovinare! –

provò ancora a giustificarsi Higurashi, mal celando tuttavia l’imbarazzo e per le acque pericolose della conversazione e per la prossimità di lei. Kofuku capì che doveva cambiare strategia, anche se non comprendeva cosa lo rendesse così restio a collaborare.

– Vuole vedere che indovino? Ce l’ha una donna! (l’ho lasciato nel bagno delle signore quindi…) –

Il proprietario distolse lo sguardo e si tradì inconsapevolmente.

– Bene. –

proseguì lei

– non me ne vado finché non mi dice nome e cognome di quella donna! –

sentenziò infine incrociando le braccia e piazzandosi su uno sgabello.

– Faccia come crede –

le rispose il proprietario del locale credendo di liquidare così la questione, ma aveva fatto male i conti con la dea della povertà. Kofuku si era messa a giocare col cellulare. Il telefono nel locale intanto non ebbe un momento di tregua: in breve tempo i Takamiya, gli Elric, i Tendou, i Kamiya, gli Iki e molti altri telefonarono per disdire le prenotazioni. Sembrava il giorno dell’apocalisse: le giustificazioni dei clienti erano le più diverse e il signor Higurashi non si capacitava di quale congiuntura astrale avesse provocato una simile ondata di disdette. Allora Kofuku gli rivolse le seguenti parole:

– Se non mi dice che fine ha fatto il mio ventaglio, prima di sera non le sarà rimasto nessun cliente. Le do la mia parola. –

Il signor Higurashi la guardò come se la vedesse per la prima volta, poi mormorò:

– È opera sua? –

tra l’incredulo e il terrorizzato, fissando prima lei e poi il cellulare, poi il cellulare e poi lei.

– Ci può giurare, non mi occupo d’altro. –

gli rispose Kofuku con un sorriso diabolico. A conti fatti, pensò il signor Higurashi, il signor Hayami era solo uno dei suoi tanti clienti e non erano poi così intimi da giocarsi l’attività per coprire le sue malefatte da marpione. Maledì interiormente in un colpo tutti coloro che non sanno gustarsi le gioie del letto coniugale come se si trattasse di un’offesa personale fatta a lui medesimo e in secondo luogo se la prese particolarmente col signor Hayami per aver scelto tra tutte le donne di questo mondo, per trastullarsi alle spalle della moglie, proprio quella capace con due righe sui social di scatenare il finimondo nel suo locale.  
  
Al settimo piano in uno dei tanti edifici del distretto Nakamura si trovava una di quelle sale polivalenti affittata a ore alle associazioni culturali, alle aziende o alle troupe teatrali come quella per cui Maya recitava la parte di Kyoukai per la riduzione teatrale di Kingdom che sarebbe andata in scena con l’ingresso dell’anno nuovo. Era un ambiente spoglio in pavimento di tatami con delle porte-finestre. Quel giorno c’erano state prima le prove costumi, animate dal cicaleccio che accompagna tutte le novità, un via vai di specchi e un “stringi di qua”, “tira su il braccio” con gli spilli a far da protagonisti. Poi era toccato alle prove vere e proprie.

– Hayami, proviamo la scena del ventaglio – 

fece il regista.

– D’accordo –

rispose lei con un attimo di esitazione: trovava ancora strano che sul lavoro non la chiamassero più Kitajima. Ed eccola pronta al centro della sala a danzare, ancora inconsapevole di stringere tra le mani un oggetto sacro. Daikoku era a dir poco sbalordito. In genere gli abitanti della riva vicina dovrebbero attraversarlo come se fosse trasparente, ma Maya era riuscita ad afferrarlo e riporlo nella borsetta insieme agli altri oggetti. Si stava un po’ stretti là dentro, se proprio doveva dirla tutta. Aveva provato a protestare ma, evidentemente, la sua voce non giungeva alla mente di Maya, non poteva instaurare con lei, insomma quel legame psichico tra un dio e il suo strumento, che permetteva loro di dialogare. Maya Hayami era una persona normalissima della riva vicina e Daikoku, che non poteva tornare alla sua forma umana se Kofuku non invocava il suo nome da umano, si ritrovò impotente nelle sue mani. Ma il colmo dello stupore fu scoprire di essere capitato tra le mani della sua beniamina dai tempi de Lo splendore del cielo. Ripensò con un pizzico di senso di colpa a quando, per fargli una sorpresa, la sua Kofuku lo portò a vedere Frutto d’oro. Visto che la rappresentazione della Dea scarlatta per decretare il cast ufficiale – ne aveva seguito gli sviluppi sui giornali – si era svolta all’aperto, lui e Kofuku si erano muniti di binocolo e seduti a debita distanza dal palcoscenico per vedere la sua attrice del cuore. E non era neppure certo che con queste precauzioni non ci fossero state ripercussioni di qualche sorta, ma tant’è che avevano visto lo spettacolo. Doveva essere stato proprio lo sforzo profuso per impersonare la dea scarlatta ad aver consentito a Maya una liminare e inconsapevole interazione con la riva lontana. Daikoku era giunto a questa conclusione: non c’era altra spiegazione al fatto che fosse riuscita ad afferrarlo. Ad un certo punto però fu richiamato dal suo stato d’estasi dalle parole del regista:

– Così non va, Hayami. Kyoukai ha appena vendicato sua sorella. La tua danza sembra una banale esultanza. Questa è la loro danza, il pubblico deve percepire il loro legame. No, no, basta! –

il regista avanzava verso di loro, afferrò Maya per il polso della mano in cui teneva il ventaglio

– questa non è la presa giusta. Da’ qui! –

girò il ventaglio e glielo ricollocò correttamente

– per oggi finiamo qui e tu, Hayami, studia il personaggio invece di scarabocchiare sugli oggetti di scena –

concluse il regista congedando la troupe. Maya non capì cosa volesse dire, osservò quindi più da vicino il ventaglio e notò due piccoli caratteri bianchi su una stecca: 小福*. Andò quindi a rovistare nella borsetta e si ritrovò magicamente un ventaglio nella mano destra quasi identico a quello che teneva nella sinistra.

– Che scherzo è questo? –

si disse stupita. Daikoku avrebbe voluto spiegarlo ma non era nella posizione per farlo. Dal momento che l’unica volta che aveva aperto la borsa quel giorno era stato al _Iulius cafè_ , decise di passare di là prima di tornare a casa per cercare di risolvere il mistero.

***

Il sole stava tramontando come un coriandolo che scivola birichino tra grattacieli di cartone traforato. Il tramonto è il confine tra il giorno e la notte, il momento in cui si scatenano gli esseri della riva lontana. Kofuku, senza il suo strumento divino non avrebbe potuto difendersi dagli attacchi degli ayakashi, perciò accelerò il passo seguendo le istruzioni sulla mappa che si era fatta disegnare per raggiungere casa Hayami. Si dà il caso che dopo aver venduto villa Hayami, i novelli sposi si fossero trasferiti in una palazzina a tre piani con terrazza alla periferia di Tokyo. Kofuku ne riconobbe subito il prospetto sobrio e geometrico e bussò al campanello. A rispondere fu una voce maschile. Kofuku disse senza mezzi termini:

– Devo vedere Hayami-san, è urgente! –

aveva pensato di intrufolarsi senza bussare, ma poi chi l’avrebbe sentito Daikoku? E poi chiunque avesse preso Kokki era certamente in grado di percepire la sua presenza, non era il caso di indispettire qualcuno di cui non si conoscevano ancora né intenzioni, né abilità con un’azione che gli umani chiamavano "effrazione di domicilio". Per questo Kofuku scartò l’opzione A e mise in atto il piano B “Approccio civile ed educato”. Ma ad essere sinceri, se non si trattava di fare gli occhi dolci ad un uomo per portarlo alla bancarotta, la sua esperienza in fatto di interazione umana lasciava molto a desiderare.

– Chi parla? –

fece la voce al citofono.

– Sono Kofuku Ebisu, la proprietaria del ventaglio –

rispose.

– Attenda lì –

disse la voce perplessa e riagganciò. Pochi istanti dopo il portone si aprì e Kofuku distinse la _silouette_ di un giovane uomo con una frangia che nascondeva come una benda l’occhio sinistro. Hijiri era venuto a sincerarsi di chi lei stesse cercando e per quale motivo. La nostra dea tentò alla bene e meglio di spiegargli la situazione tralasciando i particolari più inverosimili della sua storia. Quando Hijiri si decise a lasciarla entrare, venne condotta in soggiorno dove un uomo dal capello riccioluto, che riconobbe all’istante come il cliente di un certo locale di nostra conoscenza, stava aspirando una Chesterfield.

– La signora Hayami dov’è? –

chiese Kofuku guardandosi intorno

– Le ho detto che la signora non è ancora rientrata –

rispose pazientemente Hijiri

– Chi è questa donna, Hijiri? –

domandò Masumi alzando un sopracciglio, non si riferiva evidentemente al nome perché quello lo aveva chiesto al citofono. Sul tavolinetto al centro c’erano ancora due bicchieri di cognac semivuoti che i due uomini forse avevano sorseggiato da buoni intenditori fino a un momento prima. Dopo aver ascoltato la storia di lei, Masumi si volse alla sua ombra fidata

– Se escludiamo, e lo escludo, che tu abbia consegnato il ventaglio sbagliato al proprietario del _Iulius cafè_ e la signora qui davanti sostiene di aver saputo casualmente dal signor Higurashi che mia moglie aveva un ventaglio simile al suo quando ha ripercorso i luoghi in cui era stata oggi allora…–

Kofuku si era guardata bene dal fargli ricordare che lei era la giovane seduta vicino alla vetrina che poi era corsa in bagno – non vedo come il ventaglio che mia moglie aveva con sé possa essere quello della signora. –

a quel punto Hijiri replicò:

– Però, a quanto dice la signora, il signor Higurashi era inequivocabilmente convinto che il ventaglio della signora Ebisu fosse tra le mani di Maya –

Kofuku annuì energicamente

– e ciò mi porta alla sola sensata conclusione che per essere così dannatamente sicuro della cosa deve essere stato proprio _lui_ a scambiarli! –

– È possibile –

convenne Masumi. I due rimasero dunque che si sarebbero incontrati l’indomani mattina al _Iulius cafè_ , Kofuku si assicurò che Masumi puntasse una sveglia come promemoria, consapevole di quanto fosse labile il suo ricordo in una mente umana, e Masumi la rassicurò che avrebbe chiesto alla moglie del ventaglio, non appena lei fosse tornata, e le avrebbe fatto sapere la mattina seguente. Gli dei vengono dimenticati in fretta dalla gente, Kofuku si lasciò convincere a non aspettare Maya lì in casa solo dopo che Masumi le mostrò che aveva preso mille precauzioni per non dimenticarsi del loro appuntamento. Poi Masumi chiese a Hijiri se poteva dare uno strappo alla signora Ebisu e quando tutti e tre furono al cancelletto Hijiri disse a Kofuku:

– Aspetti qui, l’auto è distante da raggiungere a piedi –

e li lasciò soli ad attendere il rombo di un motore avvicinarsi.  
  
Quando Maya svoltò l’angolo e sollevò lo sguardo si accorse che l’ingresso del _Iulius cafè_ era ostruito da un furgoncino bianco con scritto su un fianco a caratteri cubitali IL MIO IDRAULICO – IMPIANTI – RIPARAZIONE – RISTRUTTURAZIONE BAGNI – INST. SCALDABAGNI – CALDAIE – CLIMATIZZATORI – CERTIFICAZIONE IMPIANTI GAS. Il signor Higurashi stava ringraziando un omino grassottello col cappellino a visiera

– …per cui mi raccomando, adesso ho solo tamponato il grosso, tornerò domani all’alba per la messa in sicurezza. Mi dispiace che debba chiudere il locale, sono venuto perché ha detto che si trattava di un'emergenza, ma proprio non posso trattenermi –

fece quest’ultimo tra mille cerimonie.

– Quanto mi costerà? –

chiese il signor Higurashi sconsolato

– Vediamo… –

fece l’idraulico, calcolatrice alla mano

– Depuratore, rete d’adduzione, accessori… facciamo 120.000 yen e non se ne parli più! –

– O Dio! –

esclamò l’altro

– e mi tocca pure chiudere prima di cena…–

– Suvvia, signor Higurashi –

cercò di consolarlo l’omino

– guardi, il rubinetto ce lo metto io, va bene? –

e montò sul furgone dopo un inchino. Quando il furgone fu andato il signor Higurashi si ritrovò di fronte una Maya interdetta

– Chiuso? Perché??? –

esclamò lei leggendo alle spalle del proprietario.

– Sapesse, signora Hayami, sapesse lei! –

partì lui in quarta, ansioso di sfogarsi con qualcuno

– oggi è stata una giornata in-cre-di-bi-le! –

– Senta, signor Higurashi, io sono tornata perch–

ma l’uomo non la stava a sentire

– prima è venuto il signor Ciuffo a consegnarmi quello che NON doveva consegnarmi... mi hanno messo in mezzo, capisce? E poi quella donna!! Quella donna è una calamita per i disastri, glielo dico io! –

continuò imperterrito il suo monologo il signor Higurashi. A Maya faceva un po’ pena, sembrava aver avuto davvero una brutta giornata, così gli disse:

– Si calmi, che ne dice se l’ascolto mentre rincasiamo? Tanto casa mia è di strada –

le sembrò proprio da insensibili lasciarlo da solo in quello stato e così si incamminarono. Il signor Higurashi parve realizzare solo in quel momento cosa significasse avere accanto proprio la signora Hayami e chiese sospettoso:

– Lei cos’è tornata a fare, di grazia, signora? –

Maya fu sollevata di sentirselo chiedere

– In verità –

gli rispose

– mi sono trovata per sbaglio nella borsa un ventaglio che non è il mio. Guardi questi caratteri, c’è un nome. –

e gli mostrò il ventaglio.

– Aaah! –

reagì lui d’impulso

– E si chiamerebbe pure Kofuku*? Quella donna? (Quindi Ciuffo ha portato il ventaglio sbagliato, eh?) –

commentò disgustato lui.

– La conosce? –

chiese Maya innocentemente.

– E non vorrei conoscerla, signora mia! Ha fatto un putiferio nel locale perché voleva il suo ventaglio –

a queste parole del signor Higurashi Maya fu assalita dai sensi di colpa. Si fermò e si inchinò quasi ad angolo retto:

– (Deve essere successo nel bagno, come avrò fatto a metterlo in borsa per sbaglio?) Sono costernata, la prego di perdonarmi –

il signor Higurashi fu colpito dal senso di responsabilità di una moglie che riconosce come proprie le colpe del marito e ormai certo che lei avesse mangiato la foglia le disse commosso:

– Su, su, signora, rialzi il capo. Lei non se ne deve fare una colpa –

anche Maya fu colpita dalla comprensione dimostrata dal signor Higurashi per il suo madornale errore, prima di ascoltare il resto

– la colpa non è sua ma di quella guasta-famiglie –

Avevano ripreso a camminare e Maya stava per chiedergli che cosa intendesse dire quando il signor Higurashi esclamò: – Noo, ancora lei! – erano giunti di fronte a casa Hayami, il signor Higurashi sbarrò la strada a Maya: Masumi e Kofuku erano davanti al cancelletto, lei tra le braccia di lui. Il signor Higurashi vide Maya pietrificata e immaginò che dovesse essere uno shock per lei vedere dal vivo quello che fino ad un momento prima aveva solo immaginato, quindi si congedò, le gettò un ultimo sguardo di compatimento dileguandosi discretamente.

– Una guasta-famiglie ha detto? –

mormorò ormai sola la poverina tra sé, gli occhi fissi sulla coppia di fronte, poi voltò loro le spalle, sentiva male ovunque, agli occhi e al cuore specialmente. Decise di fare un giro dell’isolato prima di tornare a casa. Strinse Kokki ancora più forte in pugno. Il nostro Daikoku aveva assistito a tutto, ma non poteva far altro che mettersi le mani ai capelli. Un’auto frenò e ripartì inosservata davanti a casa Hayami.

***

Masumi aveva mandato un messaggio a Maya su Line, ma dal momento che non risultava ancora visualizzato ne dedusse che lei stesse facendo di nuovo tardi alle prove. Gli aveva confidato delle sue difficoltà a comprendere Kyoukai, il suo nuovo personaggio, ma lo aveva anche pregato che la lasciasse risolvere il problema da sola. Pensò che non ci fosse niente di male a viziarla quella sera, che quello non poteva essere considerato a rigor di logica come un aiuto. Salì al secondo piano, entrò in cucina, pulì le melanzane e ne asportò il picciolo. Poi le affettò per il senso della lunghezza con l’aiuto di una mandolina. Dispose man mano le fette in uno scolapiatti cospargendole di sale grosso, le coprì con un piatto ed un peso e mentre le lasciava spurgare, affettò a listarelle il fior di latte e preparò il sugo. Quella sera avrebbero mangiato italiano. L’odore di frittura non trovò nelle scale una barriera insormontabile e scese al primo piano, dove si trovava la camera di Masumi, un bagno e il suo studio, e al piano terra, in cui si trovavano la stanza degli ospiti, quella di Maya e l’ingresso col disimpegno. Maya aveva aperto il portone il più silenziosamente possibile con la mente rassegnata all’idea di scaldare un piatto precotto nel microonde, ma venne come risvegliata da quell’odore che penetrava le narici. Salì le scale con rinnovata energia e una grattugiata d’ansia.

– Bentornata! –

– Sono a casa –

si dissero scambiandosi il saluto di rito*. Maya si chiese come avesse fatto a pensare di poterci trovare qualcun altro in cucina: il suo Masumi era lì in quel ridicolo grembiule viola a fragole rosse che le sorrideva come sempre e le diceva di sedersi. Piazzato di fronte ai fornelli c’era il suo uomo dai riccioli d’oro e dalle spalle larghe, quelle spalle sulle quali avrebbe voluto poggiare l’orecchio a occhi chiusi mentre gli cingeva la vita. Se non ché, indugiando ancora lo sguardo su quelle sue spalle, le parve d’accorgersi con una fitta al cuore che già un’altra figura aveva preso il suo posto in quella fantasia e che lo tenesse stretto stretto, sussurrandogli all’orecchio parole dolci quando lui si piegò sulle ginocchia per inserire la teglia in forno. Vide quel fantasma di donna sciogliergli i lacci del grembiule, lanciando a lei uno guardo di rimprovero, quasi ci fosse un’intrusa in cucina che le impedisse di spingersi oltre. Gli aveva sussurrato di mandarla via? Inutile dire che la passeggiata prima di cena non aveva beneficiato affatto Maya, anzi ne aveva amplificato le angosce. Quando Masumi aprì bocca era ormai terrorizzata da quello che avrebbe potuto dire.

– Ho telefonato al presidente per confermare la nostra presenza alla cena del 3 e indovina un po’? –

Maya lo guardò spaesata, colse il senso della frase solo in ritardo

– Mi ha informato di aver ingaggiato la compagnia Tsukikage per animare la serata. Reciteranno tra una portata e l’altra una commedia degli equivoci di Molière. Ho pensato che avresti voluto leggere per tempo il copione così te l’ho preso sulla strada verso casa. È sul divano. –

– Ah –

fece lei con scarso entusiasmo. Erano altre le cose che voleva sapere. Aveva la nausea. Presto non ne poté più e gli vomitò addosso la domanda che si era tenuta dentro fino a quel momento

– Conosci una certa Kofuku? Ho trovato il suo ventaglio –

e glielo spiattellò al petto.

– E io che non ci volevo credere! –

esclamò Masumi divertito afferrandolo e rigirandoselo in mano

– Come lo hai avuto? –

chiese mentre prendevano posto a tavola.

– Come l’ho avuto e come l’ho avuto –

fece lei irritata da quella sua reazione

– Rispondi alla domanda: allora la conosci? –

– È stata qui –

– A casa nostra? A far che? –

– Rivoleva il suo ventaglio –

– E cos’altro? –

– Niente, mi pare. Hai qualcos’altro di suo? –

chiese ingenuamente Masumi, ma notò che Maya era stranamente agguerrita.

– Io? Di _suo_? Non sarà il contrario? –

– Dici che lei… –

iniziò Masumi credendo si riferisse al ventaglio, una mano sospesa a valutare l’eventualità. Dannazione! Non aveva pensato di dover chiedere alla signora Ebisu del ventaglio di Maya. Kokki tra le mani di Masumi stava facendo gli scongiuri.

– Dico io, sissignore! –

fece lei con foga.

– Le parlerò, non ti preoccupare –

fece lui per calmarla.

– Che significa ‘le parlerò’? Non voglio che le parli! Dimmi piuttosto che pensi di lei –

– Perché mai non dovrei parlarle? Se non le parlo come facci–

– Non cambiare discorso. Insomma, che pensi di lei? –

incalzò Maya puntandogli la forchetta contro. Seguirono alcuni secondi di pausa. La parmigiana nei loro piatti si era già freddata. Masumi ripensò alla scena davanti al cancelletto mentre svuotava il suo piatto. Ed eccoli là, uno accanto all’altra in attesa di Karato, quando lei ruppe il silenzio, quasi parlasse tra sé:

– Il mio Daikoku è tutto per me. So di essere capricciosa come poche, ma quell’uomo ha sempre avuto pazienza da vendere con me. –

poi non vedendosi interrotta disse

– Se anche lei lo avesse visto mentre seguiva non lo sguardo i bambini andar via soddisfatti dal nostro negozio di dolcetti, mi darebbe ragione. Non ho mai visto nessuno amare i bambini quanto lui. Avrebbe voluto dei figli, sa. –

– Non ne ha avuti? –

– È morto prima –

– Mi dispiace –

– No, no, fa nulla –

replicò lei scuotendo il capo

– non poteva saperlo –

Vedendo che aveva le lacrime agli occhi Masumi le offrì un fazzoletto di carta e lei ci soffiò dentro con poca grazia.

– Vede, mi fu subito chiaro che noi due eravamo una coppia eccezionalmente compatibile, lo capii dalla foggia del ventaglio, secoli or sono. All’idea di non trovare più Kokki io…io… –

fu allora che gli si gettò tra le braccia senza più trattenere il pianto e lui la confortò come poté, pensando che la sua _gaffe_ avesse riaperto la ferita di un lutto recente.

– È una vedova che si aggrappa ai ricordi (ha dato perfino il nomignolo del marito al ventaglio, pensa un po'!), troppo 'espansiva' magari. Quando ha ricevuto in regalo quel ventaglio ha creduto di aver trovato l’uomo della sua vita, è normale che tenga a riaverlo. Che animo delicato! Mi fa tenerezza –

rispose infine Masumi mentre gli occhi di Maya erano ridotti a due fessure. Lei non riusciva a capire come interpretare il giudizio del marito, per quanto analizzasse le sue parole, le uniche informazioni che aveva appreso erano le seguenti: il ventaglio è un regalo e a Masumi quella donna fa tenerezza. Per di più il suo Masumi non le aveva detto tutto. Ora che ci pensava, si disse che aveva fatto il misterioso già dalla mattina. Affondò la forchetta nel piatto con rabbia. Fece fuori in un baleno la parmigiana, ringraziò per il cibo, sparecchiò e andò in camera sua. Masumi sedette sul divano non l’incerta sensazione che qualcosa non quadrasse nella conversazione che avevano appena avuto. Maya gli era sembrata distante, irritabile e per niente contenta alla prospettiva di rivedere le ragazze della compagnia. Forse era solo stanca, anche lui si sentiva stanco, tanto che si addormentò pensando a come un piccolo Hayami avrebbe potuto cambiargli la vita, lì con le luci accese sul divano insieme a Kokki e al copione del _Cornuto immaginario_ di Molière.

***

– Maya –

le prese le mani tra le sue e se le portò alle labbra fissandola negli occhi

– credo sia giunto il momento per noi di fare delle scelte importanti –

– Masumi –

fece lei ricambiando il suo guardo

– poco fa mi hai detto la stessa cosa e poi hai chiesto ‘Da me o da te?’ –

– Non mi interrompere. Quello che sto cercando di dirti e che penso che sarebbe ora che te, che io mettessi in conto di…–

– Restituirmi il ventaglio! –

concluse lei secca.

– Eeeeh? Che c’entra ora il ventaglio? –

fece lui stralunato, e lui che cercava l’atmosfera giusta! Lei stava indicando un punto alle sue spalle. Masumi si voltò e seguendo la direzione del dito vide il signor Higurashi seduto come un fachiro sopra il loro armadio che agitava un ventaglio nero piumato, facendo vento verso di loro. A questo suo gesto, delle fiamme si innalzarono dal nulla e in breve avvolsero tutto nella stanza, Maya e Masumi erano stretti in un abbraccio mentre il fumo oscurava la vista nei loro ultimi istanti di coscienza e il ghigno del signor Higurashi si faceva sempre più simile al frinire insistente di una cicala*. Continuò a frinire e frinire fino a fare sobbalzare Masumi sul divano: era una delle sveglie che aveva puntato per ricordarsi dell’appuntamento con la signora Ebisu. Era mattina, qualcuno aveva spento la luce, il copione di Molière era sparito e un bigliettino fermato con le bacchette sul tavolo lo informava “Sono andata alle prove. Il miso è finito. La tua colazione è nel forno”. Perché non lo aveva svegliato come tutte le mattine? Scacciò indolente la domanda con uno sbadiglio mentre tracciava una croce sul calendario della cucina nel riquadro del 29 ottobre. Una seconda sveglia iniziò a frinire.  
  
Gli aveva mentito, gli aveva mentito e se ne sarebbe accorto. Come le era saltato in mente di scrivere che andava alle prove di domenica? Non era uno sciocco da credere ad una panzana del genere! Ma tanto ormai era fuori di casa, in sella alla bici Maya aveva raggiunto senza volerlo la stazione di Shin-Koiwa e, visto che c’era, parcheggiò, mise il lucchetto alla bici e decise di salire su un treno della linea Soubu in direzione Tokyo. I treni la domenica non sono pieni di pendolari come al solito, ma pieni o vuoti che fossero sembravano comunque delle sale per la meditazione. Vietato telefonare sui treni. Per lo più i ragazzi smanettano col cellulare: guardano un video con gli auricolari, giocano o usano la messaggistica istantanea. Occasionalmente, come quel giorno, ti capitava che la tizia in piedi di fronte a te inclinasse la testa verso il gomito della mano con cui si reggeva alla manigliera tentando di dormire. Oppure, poco più in là una coppia, l’uno di fianco all’altro, lei che si regge e lui che con uno sfoggio di virilità mantiene l’equilibrio affidandosi unicamente alla presa delle piante dei piedi. Maya estrasse dalla borsa il copione di Molière e si mise a leggere mentre il treno proseguiva, troppo intenta a seguire le vicende di Sganarello per notare che un’altra persona dalla frangia lunga, salita una fermata dopo la sua, pochi sedili più in là era immersa nella lettura del copione che lei aveva lasciato a casa.  
  
Kofuku arrivò al locale con un’ora di anticipo, ma non si azzardò ad entrare al _Iulius cafè_ : temeva la reazione del proprietario. Si specchiò nella vetrina e si grattò la testa notando che il nodo alla cravatta le era venuto proprio brutto: lo sciolse e lo rifece degnando della più totale indifferenza il neonato in carrozzina che dall’altra parte del vetro tendeva le mani verso di lei. Aveva passato la notte insonne ed era stata troppo impaziente d’arrivare; sperava vivamente che il signor Hayami le portasse delle buone notizie. Se lei era arrivata un’ora prima, Masumi arrivò quaranta minuti prima del previsto, per colpa delle troppe sveglie puntate ad intervalli di venti minuti, che facevano lampeggiare sullo schermo del cellulare l’avviso “appuntamento al _Iulius cafè_ ”. Ma con chi, poi? Ricordava di dover chiedere al signor Higurashi se aveva lui il ventaglio di Maya, Karato era convinto di sì, però non capiva perché lo avesse memorizzato come un appuntamento. In ogni caso, visto che aveva puntato ben sei sveglie ad intervalli regolari era difficile stabilire a che ora avesse stabilito questo fantomatico incontro, perciò si ripropose di arrivare il prima possibile. Per le suddette ragioni entrò nel locale senza notare Kofuku davanti alla vetrina.

– Benvenuto signor Hayami! –

salutò Akane.

– Buongiorno signor Hayami! –

le fece eco il signor Higurashi. Masumi rispose con un inchino accennato.

– A un momento per me? –

chiese Masumi al proprietario.

– Lo sa, signor mio, che lei è fortunato a trovarci aperti oggi? –

poi aggiunse a voce più bassa notando un oggetto color pece

– Quel ventaglio che ha in mano mi ha procurato dei guai! –

– E lei li ha procurati a me, se è per questo, quando lo ha scambiato con quello di mia moglie! –

rimbeccò Masumi e il signor Higurashi era lì lì per ribattere

– Senta, io avevo un appuntamento qui ma non ricordo più a che ora né con–

ma non ebbe modo di finire, né il signor Higurashi di replicare. Kofuku stava ammirando il suo riflesso sulla vetrina quando, mettendo a fuoco, aveva notato il signor Hayami dentro il locale e si era fiondata su di lui bypassando i convenevoli.

– Ma allora lo ha trovato!! –

esclamò entusiasta, gli gettò le braccia al collo, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, poi sfilandogli praticamente il ventaglio di mano lo salutò con un cenno della mano

– Grazie _mon ami_! –

Così com’era entrato, quell’uragano era uscito dal locale. Anche Akane era rimasta di stucco. Masumi si portò una mano alla fronte:

– Ah, ecco, la signora Ebisu! –

il signor Higurashi non volle indagare con Masumi sul perché di quella esclamazione, fu semplicemente sollevato che la signora avesse deciso di non trattenersi. Si rivolse a Masumi dicendo:

– Signor Hayami, guardi che io non ho scambiato proprio nulla. –

esordì. E per quante parole spendessero non poterono venire a capo di che fine avesse fatto il ventaglio di Maya. Ormai Masumi lo dava per perso. Forse, invece di mandarlo a riparare, avrebbe fatto meglio a comprarne direttamente un altro e sperare che Maya non si accorgesse mai di eventuali differenze. Era iniziato tutto quando si era buttato di peso sul divano, dopo aver acceso la tv per seguire una partita di baseball, aveva sentito un crac! Dopo i voli che gli aveva fatto fare Maya mentre provava nel disimpegno, quello che gli aveva dato lui doveva essere stato il colpo di grazia per quella povera asticella. Ora doveva trovare le parole per dirlo a Maya.  
  
Intanto Maya aveva vagato senza meta tutta la mattinata. La lettura di Molière l’aveva prima distratta e poi spronata ad analizzare la situazione razionalmente. Quante erano le probabilità di mettere per sbaglio nella borsa il ventaglio dell’amante di suo marito? Vicine allo zero, certamente. Che cosa avrebbe fatto lei se avesse saputo che quella sbadata di Maya Kitajima aveva preso per sbaglio il suo ventaglio? Non l’avrebbe cercata a casa sua? Ma certo che sì! Maya si sentiva sempre più leggera a questi pensieri. E poi Hayami-san aveva detto che la signora Ebisu era vedova, che il ventaglio fosse un ricordo del marito? Mentre continuava ad amalgamare i suoi pensieri, dopo essere scesa alla fermata di Koiwa, i suoi piedi la portarono meccanicamente, invece che a casa, davanti al _Iulius cafè_. Ricordò quindi che era stato il signor Higurashi a definire la signora Ebisu una guasta-famiglie, fu allora che decise di entrare.

– Benvenuta signora Hayami! –

salutò Akane.

– Buongiorno signora Hayami! –

le fece eco il signor Higurashi. Maya rispose con un inchino accennato.

– A un momento per me? –

chiese Maya al proprietario. Perfino Akane ebbe una sensazione di _deja vu_.

– Mi dica soltanto una cosa, la prego –

proseguì Maya. Non solo il signor Higurashi, ma anche Akane la stava a sentire, era un momento di fiacca e non c’erano clienti.

– Signor Higurashi, per caso, lei sa se mio marito ha dato un ventaglio alla signora Ebisu, la donna che abbiamo visto davanti a casa mia? –

– Sì, con i miei occhi signora (viaggiano in fretta le notizie!). –

rispose lui. In vero era accaduto solo mezz’ora prima. Maya si rabbuiò in viso, la sua teoria del marito defunto andava a farsi benedire. Tentò di mostrare incredulità. Akane, notando la sua reazione e male interpretandola, la assicurò:

– Li ho visti anch’io, lei era così contenta che quasi gli ha sfilato il ventaglio di mano prima di baciarlo –

Maya già non la sentiva più quando aggiunse

– sulla guancia –

le orecchie le avevano preso a frinire.

***

– Daikoku! –

invocò una Kofuku impaziente poco dopo essere uscita dal _Iulius cafè_. Il ventaglio abbandonò la sua sagoma per assumere quella di un uomo. – Un altro minuto di più in quella forma e mi avresti fatto venire un infarto, accidenti! – commentò l’uomo senza avvertire l’ironia della sua stessa frase

– adesso andiamo a casa e dovrai sorbirti la predica di un’ora! –

aggiunse prendendola in braccio.

– Guarda che so camminare! –

protestò lei inutilmente.

– Mi assicuro che non scappi. Hai seminato più guai in queste ultime ventiquattr’ore che in tutta la scorsa settimana. Non ti permettere più di trasformarmi e lasciarmi in giro a quel modo, ne? Cosa pensavi di fare se gli ayakashi ti avessero attaccato? –

– Daikoku, non avevi detto che la ramanzina me la facevi a casa? –

fece lei per stuzzicarlo

– Bada, questo è solo l’anticipo! –

la lingua gli si era sciolta a causa del patema provato e del forzato silenzio, come i terreni che per lunga aridità non sanno trattenere la pioggia, così le sue labbra non riuscivano a filtrare le parole, né a ridurle di numero. Kofuku non lo interruppe più mentre sproloquiava e la metteva al corrente di tutti gli equivoci a cui aveva assistito, sentì che aveva sofferto quanto lei per la loro separazione e si accoccolò sul suo petto mormorando di sì di tanto in tanto per mostrare che stava seguendo il suo discorso, finché scivolò nell’incoscienza di un sonno ristoratore.  
  
Akane comprese un attimo dopo che le sue parole potevano essere state sconvenienti, dopotutto in Giappone anche un bacio sulla guancia è un po’ troppo ‘confidenziale’ e stava già per mettere i puntini sulle i quando una voce chiamò Maya, quest’ultima vide prima una mano sul bancone che stringeva una banconota con cui pagò in anticipo due tè ad Akane, si voltò e lo riconobbe:

– Hijiri-san! –

– Lo prende un tè con me, vero? –

fece lui serio, sembrava poco incline ad un diniego.

– Va bene –

rispose Maya e presero posto a un tavolo. Davanti ad una tazza fumante Maya si mostrò dapprima riluttante, ma non appena il liquido le scaldò la gola si sentì subito più lucida e iniziò a parlare accoratamente. È un amico, pensò. Karato ascoltava. Quante volte aveva ascoltato quei due? Aveva giurato a se stesso di proteggerli, anche quando si era trattato di andare contro il volere di Hayami _senior_. Quando la sera prima gli era arrivato un messaggio di Masumi che lo avvertiva del comportamento strano di Maya, lui aveva pensato ad un eccesso di gelosia del suo amico e capo. Era passato la mattina a casa loro per capirci meglio, Masumi l’aveva riconosciuto dalla telecamera e lo aveva fatto entrare anche se era in procinto di cambiarsi ed uscire. Gli aveva mostrato il biglietto assurdo di Maya e indicato il copione del suo ultimo lavoro abbandonato sul pavimento. Masumi era preoccupato, ma non sembrava geloso. E così. il povero Karato aveva passato la domenica mattina a seguire Maya per i reparti di un centro commerciale di Tokyo, in cui, per la cronaca, lei non aveva effettuato alcun acquisto. E solo ora capiva, alle parole di Maya, che cosa diavolo fosse successo. Fuori si era messo a piovere. Ordinarono entrambi un panino per spezzare la fame, visto che ormai era ora di pranzo e decisero di aspettare che scampasse, o che almeno la pioggia diminuisse di intensità prima di lasciare il locale. Passarono perciò un paio d’ore buone. Poi il cellulare di Hijiri squillò:

– Pronto? –

fece lui

– Sì, siamo al _Iulius cafè_ … no, non ce l’ha…quello è l’indirizzo della signora Ebisu… ricevuto. –

disse e riagganciò. Maya poteva immaginare chi avesse chiamato. Hijiri le sorrise e disse:

– Masumi sta venendo qui. Gli parli come hai fatto con me. –

– Va via? –

chiese Maya vedendolo alzare.

– Non c’è più motivo che resti –

si giustificò lui e la salutò. Maya ne fu contrariata, non voleva restare da sola ma non lo disse. Lo seguì fino all’ingresso e lo guardò aprire l’ombrello e dileguarsi. Restò, lei, sull’ingresso, sotto la pensilina, avvolta nella sua malinconia. Pochi minuti dopo riconobbe la sagoma di suo marito farglisi prossimo, probabilmente era già in strada quando aveva fatto la telefonata. Quando le fu ormai di fronte le porse un ombrello:

– Non lo hai preso stamattina, vero? –

chiese Masumi, anche Hijiri gli aveva risposto che lei non ce l’aveva. Lei invece se ne accorse solo in quel momento.

– Vorrei mi accompagnassi in un posto –

proseguì lui, lei lo seguì senza proferir parola.  
  
In casa ‘Ebisu’ il campanello suonò verso le quattro e mezza del pomeriggio, Kofuku si era svegliata da poco sul _futon_ in cui Daikoku l’aveva amorevolmente distesa e coperta. Quando aprì la porta non si aspettava il signor Hayami e sua moglie. Richiamò Daikoku dal giardino. Vi lascio immaginare la sorpresa di Masumi al ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con la “bonanima” di Daikoku. Masumi aveva in mano un bigliettino e in volto un grosso punto interrogativo.

– Quello gliel’ho messo io nella cassetta della posta. Le devo delle spiegazioni – 

disse Daikoku in risposta. Poi quando sedettero sui propri cuscini a terra sulle opposte sponde di un tavolinetto e Kofuku ebbe servito il tè, Daikoku esordì:

– Vede, signor Hayami, io sono il ventaglio della mia signora, ma anche un _fan_ di sua moglie –

la frase colpì Masumi per la sua assurdità. Come poteva essere il ventaglio di sua moglie? Si lambiccò il cervello setacciando tutte le lingue o i gerghi di cui intendeva il senso per venirne a capo, fino a sospettare che avesse usato la parola “fan” non nel senso di “ammiratore”, ma in quello di “ventaglio” e che stesse insinuando di intendersela sia con la propria moglie che con la sua. Nessuno saprà mai quanto di questa sua escursione linguistica nell’inglese fosse trapelato dal suo volto, fatto sta che Daikoku disse:

– Mostriamoglielo, vuoi? –

allora Kofuku lo chiamò col suo nome da strumento e poi di nuovo “Daikoku” davanti ai loro ospiti e si lanciò quindi a spiegare davanti ai due stupefatti, il più chiaramente possibile, il sistema delle divinità e dei loro strumenti, la distinzione tra riva vicina e riva lontana, l’incidente avvenuto in bagno e tutto il resto. Ciò che la sorprese fu la mancanza di obiezioni quando si mise a sciogliere gli equivoci che si erano creati e, alla fine, non poté resistere e ne chiese il motivo.

– La strada per venire qui è stata lunga –

spiegò Maya

– e ci siamo anche diretti lentamente verso la stazione per via della pioggia. Abbiamo avuto tutto il tempo di chiarire i nostri malintesi lungo il cammino. Certo, non avremmo potuto neppure immaginare la ‘straordinarietà’ di certi risvolti, come il fatto che fosse coinvolta una _vera_ dea. Mi lasci dire, a nome di entrambi, –

cercò con lo sguardo l’approvazione di Masumi e l'ottenne

– che apprezziamo molto il fatto di essere stati messi al corrente della vostra identità pur di chiarire tutto. –

Dopo queste parole, il tempo passò in chiacchere varie e promesse di successive visite di cortesia. Mentre li guardarono allontanarsi da casa loro, le loro figure stagliate contro il tramonto, Daikoku chiese a Kofuku se credeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta nel rivelare tutto quanto di loro a quei due.

– Li hai visti? –

chiese lei in risposta

– Le persone felici come loro ci dimenticano del tutto nel giro di poche ore. Per il tizio che mi ha accompagnato ieri ci vorrà un po’ di più invece –

Daikoku si strinse nelle spalle come a dire che lo sapeva e non c'era niente da farci, al ché rientrarono in casa chiudendosi la porta dietro.  
  
Sulla strada che li riportava a casa Masumi e Maya discussero di quanti rimpianti dovevano avere le persone morte giovani loro malgrado e di quanto i vivi abbiano la responsabilità di apprezzare la vita anche in nome di chi non c’è più. Maya capì che la danza di Kyoukai era il tributo a una sorella morta prima di poter conoscere l’amore, era il suo modo di dirle che, invece di uccidersi perché aveva ormai portato a termine la sua vendetta, ora sarebbe vissuta anche per lei, avrebbe amato anche per lei. Quando Maya mise a parte Masumi di questi suoi pensieri egli replicò:

– Ora che mi ci fai pensare, la sorella di Kyoukai non aveva una teoria strana? –

– Che vuoi dire, Hayami-san? –

Masumi rispose:

– Uhmmm... per dirla con le sue parole, che ne dici, insomma, di scalare insieme una montagna e provocare un’esplosione? –

Maya riconobbe la battuta e replicò

– Da me o da te? –

Masumi le sussurrò la risposta nell’orecchio e poi aggiunse

– Piuttosto, Maya, quando inizierai a chiamarmi Masumi? –

– Hayami-san non apriamo un altro capitolo! –  
  
FINE  
  


“Ci fu mai un uomo più certo di me d’esser cornuto?  
Vedrete che a tal proposito le apparenze più gravi  
Possono indurre a errate convinzioni. Fate tesoro  
Di questo mio esempio, e quand’anche d’accada di veder tutto,  
non credete a nulla!”  
(SGANARELLO)

**Author's Note:**

> * Kofuku significa "piccola fortuna".  
> * Per chi fosse perpresso: nella maggior parte delle case giapponesi non c'è la camera matrimoniale: la moglie dorme a pian terreno accanto alla stanza dei bambini e il marito al piano di sopra. Quando si rientra a casa si dice "Tadaima" e chi ti accoglie a casa risponde "Okaeri": è una formula fissa.  
> * higurashi in giapponese è il nome di una delle trenta specie di cicale presenti in Giappone.  
> *Un grazie a Molière per avermi mostrato col Cornuto immaginario che si può scrivere una storia di corna senza cornuti e un grazie a Goldoni che col suo Il ventaglio è rimasto nel mio subconcio per tutta la stesura.  
> Il titolo della fanfiction è la trasposizione in italiano del proverbio bergamasco A san Simù, la ventaia 'n d'ü cantù, nel giorno di S. Simone (28 ottobre) è ambientata la vicenda all'inizio.  
> Un grazie infine a quanti commenteranno.


End file.
